A Hurricane by Any Other Name
by iamRAWRkaythanks
Summary: NS. What if Lothor missed three students from the Hurricane Academy? And what if a mysterious someone had gotten hold of a third thunder morpher?
1. Prelude to a Hurricane

**A/N: Hey guys. So, I got bored waiting for my co-writer to get off her butt and write the next chapters for our current PR series, known as soda!verse, so I decided to write my own rewrite of Ninja Storm. Oh yay; more work. Anyways, this story shall include three OCs.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers: Ninja Storm or any other Power Ranger series this story may hint at. I do own the Hurricane Academy, Sensei Graylin, Alexa Heather, Kiley Echo, and all things pertaining to them. Layla Fielding and the Black Fire Ranger are owned by GothMaureen and used with permission.**

**Enjoy!

* * *

  
**

_**A Hurricane by Any Other Name**_

_Chapter One: Prelude to a Hurricane_

"I am so glad we're not late," A pretty strawberry-blonde muttered as she and her two best friends trudged up the hill leading to a magnificent lake.

"You're glad? HA! Sensei Graylin wouldn't kill all of us, just me. I'm in charge of making sure you two get here on time," A tall dirty blond grumbled.

"I think someone's in a bad mood!" chirped the last of the three girls, a medium-height redhead who had purple streaks in her hair. "What do you think, Alexa?"

The first girl, Alexa Heather, just grinned. "Kiley, when is Layl NOT in a bad mood?"

"Don't call me that!" Layla Fielding snapped.

"Chill out Lay! Seriously, is Alexa gonna have to go all ice ninja on you?" Kiley Echo asked.

Layla glared.

"Okay, shutting up now."

"Guys?" Alexa asked, her eyes wide. "Is the lake supposed to be on fire?"

There was a pause as all three girls looked at each other, before taking off down the hill.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

On the beach of Blue Bay Harbor, California, the weather was perfect-and so were the waves.

A bleach blond carefully rode one in before jogging in the sand as she pushed her matted wet hair behind her ears.

Tori Hanson sighed, checking her watch before picking up her bag and walking towards her van. She had somewhere to be, and not a lot of time to get there.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Meanwhile, not far away, a red-clad skateboarder was ripping the ramp, flipping in the air and showing off his best moves. As the people cheered around him, Shane Clarke came to a stop, flipping his board up into his hands.

"Hey!" Another skateboarder came up. "That was awesome dude!"

"Yeah," Shane laughed. "Finally landed that backflip man."

"You wanna hit that new rail?"

Shane sighed, looking at the other's watch. "No man, I can't, I gotta get to class," He explained, undoing his helmet.

"Class?" The other male repeated.

Shane blinked. "Nevermind man, I'll catch ya later bro!" He said, taking off.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Not far away, a motobike ripped through the air, landing on the track and passing by every other rider out there. He zoomed past the finish line, where a redheaded female clicked her stopwatch. "Not bad," She said, before heading over to the rider.

"Your lap times are about two seconds off," She informed him as he pulled off his helmet, revealing curly brown hair.

"Yeah, I know, my bike's bogging on that uphill!" Dustin Brooks complained, pointing with the hand that held his helmet. "What time is it?" He leaned over to check her watch.

"Five after, why?"

"Oh man I am so busted!" He yelped, taking off.

"Dustin where are you going?" She yelled as she struggled to hold his bike.

"I'll call you later, okay?" Dustin replied before disappearing.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Where are they?" Tori murmured, biting her lip as she looked around. "C'mon..."

The sound of a skateboard hitting pavement resounded and Shane skated up, coming around to the passenger side. "Boo!" He said as Tori turned her head around. "You miss me?"

"Yeah, dream on," Tori retorted as Shane climbed in passenger, depositing his skateboard in the back of the van. "Where's Dustin?"

They both looked around to see him coming their way. "Last as usual," The surfer sighed.

"Ugh, dude," Shane shrugged as Dustin opened the back of the van.

"About time," Tori muttered under her breath.

"Sup dude?" Dustin said as Shane clasped his hand. The motocrosser promptly vaulted over the seat, illiciting complaints from both of his companions.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"How can you guys be late every single time? I couldn't pull that off if I actually planned it," Tori muttered as she drove.

"Maybe that's because you're the reliable one?" Shane pointed out as Dustin chuckled.

"What does that mean, 'the reliable one'?" Tori questioned half sarcastically, half hurt.

"Look, in any group there are different kinds of people," Shane replied, as he and Dustin simultaneously draped their arms over the back of the van seat.

"Totally true, yeah. Think about, uhm, like the Power Rangers," Dustin said, nodding his head as he turned to look at Tori.

"Power Rangers?" Tori scoffed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No, I li-okay. There's always like the mellow, like reflective dude," The brunette male said, spreading his arms to show he was talking about himself.

"Then there's the risk taker, the adrenaline guy," Shane piped up, adjusting the rear view mirror so he could see himself. "That would, of course, be me."

He and Dustin burst into laughter. "Yeah, oh right," Dustin rolled his eyes. "And you, Tori, you're just...you're just the logical one!"

Tori sighed, rolling her eyes but unable to keep a smile off her face. "You guys have to lay off the comic books. Seriously. I mean, power rangers? Whatever."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"This way!" Kiley said, now leading. The three females scrambled down the hill, desperately trying to not hurt themselves.

"Okay, for once, I wish we had been late!" Layla yelled.

"Role reversal much?" Alexa asked as the three emerged onto the ruins of what was once the great Hurricane Academy. "Cause I'm thinking I'm glad we weren't early."

"It's gone," Kiley whispered, her eyes huge.

"What...what happened?" Layla asked, looking around. It was destruction all around, as far as they could see.

"You guys!" Alexa yelled. "It's Sensei!"

The three ran towards the fallen figure. "Sensei, are you okay?" Kiley asked, eyes still wide.

He grasped Layla's wrists. "Take these..." He pushed a wooden box at Alexa, who held it like her life depended on it. "Take them and use them well. Go to Blue Bay Harbor. You will know when the time is right..." He breathed out, eyes slipping shut.

"No, sensei!" Alexa cried out, her eyes brimming with tears as she held onto his sleeve.

"He's gone," Kiley whispered. "And so is everyone else."

Layla grimaced. "We're all that's left of Hurricane Academy."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

It was the next day and Kelly, the woman who had been with Dustin at the racetrack, walked around her store, checking inventory.

In the back was Dustin himself, working steadily. All around him were alarm clocks.

"Whoa! Check this out!" Shane said as Tori walked over to him and the couch he was siting on. He pointed out some skater move, elaborating, "That's what I gotta learn for my skate video!"

As soon as he said this, the alarm clocks went off and Dustin started. The two on the couch stood up and walked over.

"Dustin!" Tori yelled.

"Yo, heads up!" He said as he brushed past one of the customers.

"Dustin, you're not going to leave me here to clean up shop!" Kelly looked frustrated.

He turned around, giving her a pleading look as he backed out the door. "Have I ever told you what a cool boss you are?" Dustin smiled before running out. "Bye Kelly!"

The redhead just sighed.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"...Kelly!"

"Whoa, watch it!" Layla yelled as a young male ran out of the sports shop, nearly clipping her. "Where are people's manners these days?" She fumed when he didn't even stop to apologize.

"Layl, chill," Kiley told her. "He's probably late for something."

The three walked in the sports store, looking around. They had done as their sensei instructed them, and had come to Blue Bay.

"Can I help you guys?" A redhead who looked to be owner of the store asked, coming over to them.

"Yeah," Alexa smiled. "I'm Alexa, that's Layla, and this is Kiley. We're new in town..."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"The continued atmospheric disturbances have..." The radio trailed off in Tori's van, turning static-y.

"Are we on time?" Dustin asked, glancing at his watch.

"We're early," The blonde driver responded. "Hey, " She said as they pulled up adjacent to an old couple's smoking car. "They look like they need help..."

"No way. Tori, we can't!" Shane argued as she pulled the van to a stop.

"We can't just leave them here," She shot back. "What if something happens to them?"

"All I know is, if we're late, something's going to happen to us," Shane pressed on. "And it won't involve fun and fabulous prizes!" He concluded as Dustin and Tori headed over to the other car.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"You look underhanded," Alexa commented to Kelly as she looked around. There were no signs of any other employees around.

"You probably saw Dustin running out of here?" The redhead asked.

"Didn't see, felt," Layla commented under her breath. Kiley elbowed her.

"Oh, right, yeah," Alexa smiled sheepishly. "Hey, well...do you want some help?"

Kelly brightened up at this. "Of course!"

"We are here to serve," Layla said, dragging Kiley forward with her.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Shane closed the hood of the car as the elderly couple thanked them.

"Lovely to meet you. Good bye!" The woman called as the three teenagers began to walk off.

"Hey dude, what if his alarm clock didn't go off and he doesn't even miss us?" Dustin asked as Shane pulled open the passenger door.

"He's a ninja master, Dustin, they don't oversleep," The skateboarder replied.

"...Really?"

Tori just sighed, starting up the van as the two males climbed in.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Okay, seriously?" Kiley said as she passed by Alexa, who was ringing up a customer's purchase. "My arms are starting to hurt. I think they're gonna fall off."

"They are not," Layla retorted from where she was hanging up motocross gear.

"I dunno, Lay," Alexa piped up as her customer walked out the door, three dollars and twenty five cents less rich. "For someone in tune with life, Kiley's kinda weak."

"Offended!" Kiley yelled from the stockroom. Her best friends just laughed.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

The portal to the Wind Ninja Academy swept open and through it stumbled Tori, Dustin, and Shane.

The three held their arms above their heads, attempting to protect themselves from the fierce wind blows.

"What's going on?" Dustin asked, as Tori gave him a look like, 'You think we'd know?'

"Whatever it is, it's attacking the school!" Shane exclaimed. The winds grew fiercer, and the three tried their best to block themselves from being harmed.

"Look out!" Tori cried as a piece of wood came flying towards them.

"Whoa!" She and Shane chorused as a fierce gale threw them to the ground.

Suddenly, the winds were gone, and all three teenagers slowly sat up, looks of disbelief etched onto their faces. After a moment of shock, Shane scrambled to his feet.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Kiley was hanging things up for Kelly when she felt it.

"Agh!" She cried, gripping her chest and falling to her knees as pain ripped through her.

"Kile!" Alexa ran towards her friend, dropping to her knees and hugging her.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked as she arrived on scene next, Kelly following behind her.

"I don't know," The younger redhead replied, looking up, wide-eyed. "But whatever's wrong...it's really really bad."

Alexa and Layla exchanged fearful looks.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"It's gone.." The air ninja said as Tori and Dustin scrambled up to join him.

"Okay, I dunno, I'm thinking...earthquake!"

Shane looked at Dustin like he was crazy. "When was the last time you heard of an earthquake sucking buildings and people into the sky?"

"Who would do something like this?" Tori asked as the three walked around the ruins of the academy.

"Are we the only students left?" Dustin wanted to know.

"Look, it's Cam!" Shane yelled, pointing to where the head sensei's son was struggling to uncover himself from rock. "Help me get him out!"

The water and earth ninjas followed after him.

"We've got you," Tori said softly as they pulled the smart young male to his feet.

"Cam, are you okay?" The air ninja asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cameron "Cam" Watanabe responded, coughing twice.

All of a sudden, laser beams hit the ground, causing the four to lose their balance and fall over. They began to run as yet another laser found it's mark.

"No!" Tori cried, grabbing onto Cam for support.

"C'mon guys, this way!" The male said, pulling open a trapdoor and beckoning them forward. The three ninja students hesitated only for a second before following their sensei's son down stone steps and underground.

"Cam, what is this place?" Shane asked as they emerged into a tunnel.

"Just follow me," The other responded, expertly ignoring the air ninja's question. He stopped, placing his hand on a DNA scanner.

"No way!" Dustin said as the underground cavern changed into a high-tech, super-secret-spy-headquarters-looking room.

"It's amazing!" Tori gasped.

"Dude..."

"Don't ask any questions because I can't answer them," Cam warned.

"What, this is like some big secret?"

Can sighed. "Yes, Shane, it's like some big secret."

"And there are times when secrets must be revealed, Cam," A new voice said as a mini-habitat wheeled out of nowhere. On it stood a guinea pig.

"Whoa!"

"Hey, uhm, that big rat sounds just like Sensei," Shane said as he and Dustin exchanged confused looks while Tori stood by, kind of just smiling.

"Yeah, I know," Dustin stepped forward, kneeling before the habitat. "Doesn't really look like him though, huh? I mean except for the clothes!" He looked up at Cam, who looked like he wanted to hit something. Or someone.

"My father is not a rat. He's a guinea pig."

Dustin looked at Cam, then at the sensei-guinea pig, then back at Shane and Tori. "Dude, did he just explain why and I like-" He threw his hand over his head and made a whistling noise. "-like, missed it?"

"He's stuck," Cam said, sounding a little annoyed.

"...Stuck?" The air ninja asked.

"Yes, Shane, stuck," Sensei replied. "Observe."

"Whoa!" Dustin cried as his sensei flipped through the air, landing on a table where a computer console lay. The earth ninja fell back, surprised.

As the computer started up, the ninja students walked over to get a better look at what their sensei was about to show them.

"This is Lothor," Sensei gestured to the screen.

"Ew," Tori wrinkled her nose at the disgusting looking man on screen.

"Once a great ninja, he was banished from the earth when his hunger for power turned him to the dark side. When our energy fields collided, I was transformed into what you see before you. Now he has returned, and has brought an army that will do everything to take our planet for their own. Unless they are stopped."

"Who is going to be dumb enough to try and stop them?" Dustin asked, gesturing towards the screen before propping a hand on his waist.

Sensei smiled, his guinea pig nose squishing up. "An excellent question Dustin. The morphers, Cam."

"Father, you're not serious!" His son exclaimed.

"We have no choice," The guinea pig said seriously.

"But these three!" Cam asked unbelieving. "I mean, them? They're... Well, they're..."

"We're WHAT?" Tori asked.

"Yeah," Shane said, folding his arms. "I don't like the way that sounded. Do you?" He looked at Dustin.

"Actually, dude, I'm kinda lost here," The earth ninja admitted, scratching his head.

"Now, Cam," Sensei said firmly, fixing his son with a stare that, in guinea pig form, looked more like a glare.

The genius sighed, defeated, before walking towards a shelf. From it he picked up a large mahogany wood box, bringing it towards them.

"These," He began, lifting up the lid. "Are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." Inside lay three glittering devices in blue, red, or yellow.

"Yeah right," Tori scoffed.

Shane's jaw seemed to drop.

"Yes!" Dustin exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "See, I knew it dude!" He patted Shane's chest. "I was right! Power Rangers are real!" He finished, grabbing the yellow morpher.

"Whatever," Tori said in an awed tone of voice as she picked up the blue device.

"No way..." The last of the three trailed off as he grabbed the last morpher, the red one.

"Dustin, child of the earth," Sensei began as the three fixed the morphers onto their wrists. "True to your heart, you will embody the powers of the Yellow Wind Ranger."

Dustin just grinned, holding his wrist with the morpher on it next to his head.

"Tori, fluid and graceful like the water, you will become the Blue Wind Ranger."

The water ninja, still looking like she had been tipped headfirst into a fairy tale, mimicked Dustin's pose as she listened to her Sensei speak.

"Shane, reaching for the stars, you will command the powers of the Red Wind Ranger."

Shane nodded, also copying Dustin and Tori's poses as the three moved closer together.

"From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers," Their sensei continued as the three shifted forward, bringing their left arms down. "Protectors of the Earth!"

Silence.

"So...what exactly does this thing do?" The new red ranger asked as their awe disappeared.

"Where's the switch?" Tori wanted to know.

"Does it have any games or what?" Dustin mused as he fiddled with his.

"No, it doesn't have games!" Tori snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the defenders of the galaxy," Cam muttered under his breath.

A beeping noise sounded, and all five occupants of the room started.

"Quickly! Lothor's army is attacking!" Sensei said as the new rangers stopped talking, looking towards him. "You must intercept them. Call on your powers by saying Ninja Storm, Ranger Form." He instructed, and the three teens nodded.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Okay, I'm getting really bad vibes!" Layla said. The three females had left Storm Chargers approximately ten minutes ago, and were now heading for the beach.

"Me too," Alexa said, looking over at Kiley worryingly. "But there's nothing we can do."

"What about those things Sensei Graylin gave us?" Kiley demanded. "He told us we'd know when to use them. I think that time is now."

"Well, we have no idea what they do, or what we're supposed to be doing!" Layla snapped as the three examined the watch-like devices that attached to their wrists.

"You guys, calm down," Alexa said, fixing her two best friends with a stare. "Sensei was right. When the time is right, we will have no questions. We'll KNOW what to do. There won't be a single doubt in our minds. But that time isn't now. So I suggest we stop freaking out, and find somewhere to stay until then."

Kiley sighed, fingering the purple device she wore. "I suppose so..."

"Yeah," Layla agreed, her shoulders falling slightly.

Alexa sighed, squeezing her eyes shut. No matter what she said, she knew the three of them had a long and tangled path ahead of them.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Keep your eyes open," The monster growled.

"Hey!" A voice called, and the monster whirled around to see Shane, Tori, and Dustin. "Looking for us?"

"It's them!" He growled.

"Okay!" Shane put his arm up. "Ninja storm...what is it again?"

"Ninja storm, ranger form," Dustin told him.

"It's ranger form!" Cam yelled through the communicators.

"Dude," Dustin held up a hand. "Watch and learn..." He cracked his neck and breathed out. "Ninja storm, ranger form! Ha!" He cried.

He morphed, a yellow suit appearing on his body. On the center of his chest a lion roared. Looking up, his helmet snapped together, showing off a golden emblem of a lion above his visor.

"Power of earth!" He called out.

"Oh, oh yeah, baby, yeah!" Dustin said excitedly, looking at himself in morphed ranger form. "Well, I guess no one's laughing at the comic book geek now, are they?"

Tori and Shane smiled, looking at each other and smiling. "NINJA STORM RANGER FORM HA!" They chorused, activating the morphing sequence.

A red suit appeared on Shane, the symbol on his chest that of a hawk's wings. His helmet snapped on as well, red this time, with a gold emblem of a hawk.

"Power of air!" He cried out as well.

Tori began her morphing sequence, a light, almost sky blue appearing on her body. Her symbol appeared on her chest; a dolphin's tail. Her helmet came together, with the emblem of a dolphin.

"Power of water!" She cried.

"Attack!" The monster yelled at his minions, called Kelzaks. They obeyed, hopping towards the rangers.

"Wind Rangers! Ninja Swords!" The three chorused, pulling blades from sheaths attached to their backs.

Shane was the first to attack, waving his sword around and bringing down Kekzaks. "Alright, boys, step aside!" He laughed as each Kelzak he struck fell.

"On your left!" He cried, jumping off a tree. "It's all in the wrist!" He continued, his morpher shooting lasers at the unfortunate Kelzaks.

"And it's also a handy laser blaster!" Tori smiled behind her visor as she changed her sword to blaster mode. "What's wrong?" She asked as she ran across the water shooting lasers at kelzaks. "Never seen a girl in blue spandex walk on water?"

A little ways away, Kelzaks flew left and right as something traveled underground. Dustin emerged from the ground, smiling victoriously. "Yeah, it worked!" He cheered as the Kelzaks regrouped in front of him.

Sticking his sword in the ground, he switched on an explosion and Kelzaks flew like no tomorrow.

The three rangers came together in front of the monster.

"Wind!" Shane called, holding up his sword.

"Power!" Tori continued, mimicking him.

"Rangers!" Dustin finished, clutching his ninja sword tightly.

"You're impressive against Kelzaks, but you didn't really think that was all we had did you?" The monster roared, sending out his attack; super sharp, exploding cards.

"Whoa!" All three cried as they landed on the ground, before scrambling back up once more.

"Hey guys, check me out!" Shane said as he leaped into the air, a red kite appearing on his back. "Now this is what I call getting some air!"

"We've got you covered!" Tori announced as she joined him in the skies, but from a blue glider.

"On your wing!" Dustin quipped as he joined them above the ground.

"I'm going in!" Shane dove straight for the monster, picking him up as he swept along.

"No, put me down!"

"You got it!" Shane agreed, dropping him. The monster fell onto the ground, taking damage on his way.

The rangers jumped from their gliders, slashing at him simultaneously with their swords.

"Aaaaaaaghhhh!" The monster cried as he flew five feet before picking himself up.

"Hawk Blaster!" Shane called, pulling out his personal weapon. "Fired up!"

"Sonic Fin, sound off!" Tori giggled.

"Lion Hammer, ready to roar!" Dustin finished up the call-out. "Eat this blue dude!" The yellow ranger laughed, slamming his hammer onto the ground five times, causing their foe to fly into the air each time the hammer hit the ground.

"Ready for a workout?" Tori asked, holding up her weapon. "And one! And two! And spin! And work those abs!" She laughed as her fin created a mini tornado which spun theirfoe around in the air. "Work it! Work it! And down!" She finished as the monster slammed into the ground once more.

"Is it hot out here, or is it just you?" Shane wanted to know as he pointed his Hawk Blaster at the monster. Fire streamed from the weapon, causing 'Blue Dude' to scream in pain.

"Let's put 'em together guys! Storm Striker!" The three called, Shane at back, and Tori and Dustin supporting the weapons.

"Oh I'm so scared!" The monster rolled his eyes.

"Ready!"

"Fire!" Shane commanded, pulling the trigger, and out came a giant ball of energy that, when it hit its target, promptly caused him to explode.

"Later days!"

"Woohoo! Oh yeah!" Tori and Dustin chorused, high-fiving.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Their visors slid open and they looked around, looking at each other. "That really just happened, right?" Shane asked.

"I'm pretty sure it did..." Tori said.

"Now that, that was awesome!" Dustin exclaimed, clasping hands with Shane as they began to laugh.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Ah, see, I told you guys!" Dustin exclaimed as they clambered into what Cam had dubbed as 'Ninja Ops'. "I told you there were Power Rangers and you were like no, no, you comic book geek, it's an urban legend man!" The yellow ranger said, getting in Shane's face.

"Hey, hey, that wasn't me," Shane pushed Dustin lightly. "That was miss fluid, graceful power babe over here!" He said, leaning in Tori's face as the earth ninja laughed in the background.

"Alright, that was me!" Tori admitted, a huge smile on her face. "But-"

"You did well this time, rangers," Sensei said. "But understand that there will be battles in the future. Lothor will not rest until the earth is completely under his command, or until he is destroyed. The future is in your hands...Power Rangers."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"It's perfect!" Kiley exclaimed as she whirled around in the empty house. "Four bed, two bath-"

"A kitchen," Layla interrupted.

"A backyard, and a huge living room!" Alexa finished. "And, since Kelly hired us-"

"We can pay for it!" All three chorused, collapsing into giggles as they hugged.

It was at that moment that they felt a tug on their souls, followed by the arrival of a familiar presence. Turning around, their eyes widened as they came face-to-face with a spiritual apparition of Sensei Graylin.

"Hello girls. We have much to discuss and little time. Will you hear what I have to say?"

Layla and Kiley looked over at Alexa, who nodded and step forward.

"Tell us what we need to know..."

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! I worked soooo hard to get this done in two days. Whew!**

**I don't know when I'll be back with an update, but I'll try to get one up as soon as possible!**

**Review please. No flames. If flames appear, they will be used to heat up my hot chocolate. Nom nom nom.**

**'Til then,**

**RAWR the Green Ranger  
**


	2. There's No I in Team

**A/N: Oh my god you guys, I am so tired. I'm about ready to collapse. It took a few days, but here's chapter two!**

_**A Hurricane by Any Other Name**_

_Chapter Two: There's No I in Team_

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"C'mon you guys!"

"Ow, Shane!"

"Ugh, this could take all day," Shane muttered, looking around as he dragged Tori and Dustin along behind him.

"Ow, Shane, will you stop pulling?" Tori snapped, rubbing her wrist. "My wrist is totally tweaked."

"Sorry Tor," The red ranger said. "It would be so much faster if we could just split up!"

"Not to mention less painful," The water ninja sniffed.

"Y'know, this scroll of three thing better be worth it man," Dustin said, breaking his unusual silence. "These cuffs are brutal!" He tapped the chains that connected him to Shane and, through the red ranger, Tori.

"Sensei would not have sent us if it weren't important," Shane reminded the motocrosser. "It's gotta be around here somewhere!"

"Ow!" Tori yelped as Shane tugged on her wrist again.

"What kind of scroll are we talking about anyway?" Dustin wanted to know.

"I'm thinking if we see a scroll anywhere around here, that's probably it," Tori said, raising her eyebrows at the curly-brown haired male.

"Okay, well..." Dustin began, stopping. "There's one."

"Whoa...that's totally it-WHOA!" Tori cried as Shane suddenly yanked her and Dustin forward. "Wait, it says something..."

"Stronger as one then three?" The red ranger said skeptically.

"What-that's it?" Dustin wanted to know. "We'd be better off buying fortune cookies!"

"Let's just grab it and bail," The female of the group suggested.

"I'll get it!" Shane said, leaping forward and dragging the other two with him.

They fell, tumbling to the ground.

"Who's on my foot? Shane!" The yellow ranger cried.

"That was so not effective..." Tori groaned.

"I could do this myself," Shane grumbled. At that instant, the three were surrounded by Kelzaks.

"Uh, Kelzak, party of ten," Dustin said, as if his teammates hadn't noticed.

The Kelzaks attacked, and the three rangers' tried their best to fight while connected by the cuffs.

"Will you stop pulling my arm Shane?" Tori snapped as the red dragged them around the battlefield.

"Don't pull bro!" Dustin cried.

The three attempted a flip, but fell to the ground. A Kelzak slashed at them, and the cuffs fell off.

"You guys stay here!" Shane commanded. "I'll get the scroll!"

"Hey wait!" Dustin yelled.

"Shane!" Tori cried as the two were overpowered by the Kelzaks and thrown to the ground.

The air ninja hesitated, glancing between his helpless friends and the scroll they'd traveled to get.

"Tori! Dustin!" Shane cried as the Kelzaks rushed in to attack his friends, before everything fell away and the backdrop of Ninja Ops returned. "I almost had it!"

"Simulation over," Cam's voice said as the geek pressed a button on his laptop. "Well, that was...below average," Cam continued as he shut his computer. "It'll be on the mainframe...if you want to relive any of it."

"Rangers," Their Sensei began. "You are lucky this was only a simulation."

"Sensei," Tori sighed. "Why can't we get this right? Why do we keep failing?"

"That is for you to figure out," Sensei glanced around at all of them. "Tomorrow we will try again."

"C'mon Tor," Dustin said as the two began to head out of Ninja Ops.

"Hey!" Shane said, stopping the two. "Wait! Where are you guys going?"

"Home, man," Dustin answered. He and Tori shared a glance.

"Hey, no, wait, not until we get this right!" The air ninja argued.

"Sensei said we'd try again tomorrow," Tori reminded him, looking really worn out.

"And, dude, if I don't sleep," Dustin paused, yawning heavily. "Tomorrow's just gonna be a replay of today."

"Look, that's why we gotta get practicing, until you guys get it right!" Shane said, not really aware of what he was saying.

"Until WE get it right?" Tori asked unbelievingly.

"Look, that's not what I meant," The red ranger replied, trying to backtrack.

"oh, we know what you meant!" Tori snapped, turning around and walking out, Dustin following.

Shane made a face, then dashed after them. He grabbed their arms and whirled them around. "This is not ninja school anymore. This is the real deal and if your not willing to focus on what's important then-"

"Dude," Dustin cut the other off. "If you think you can do a better job, by yorself, then...then just go for it man!" The male tensed his shoulders, just daring the red ranger to say something back.

"Maybe I will," The skateboarder hissed.

"Fine!" Tori said, whirling around and walking out.

"Later dude," Dustin said, before following her out.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Ugh. I just can't this one piece to fit!"

It was the next day, and Cam was at his keyboard again, working on some new program.

"If I could just find a way to harness more power from the hydrolics systems..." The genius trailed off.

"Some kinds of power cannot be found in a computer," His father said from the table, where he was working on a puzzle.

Cam turned around in his computer chair to stare disbelievingly. "What other kind is there?" The tech wanted to know, before minimizing a screen as he saw two out of three rangers descend down into Ninja Ops. "Where's Shane?"

"I dunno. Single-handedly saving the world?" Dustin muttered as he and Tori walked up to where Sensei was.

"Yeah...I guess it's nice, being a one-man army," Tori rolled her eyes.

"Each piece has it's place. Shane will learn, but you must help him!" The guinea pig informed his students as the yellow ranger rubbed at his face, tiredly.

"That's the problem. He won't let us help."

"He will," Sensei nodded gravely. "Give him time."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Kelly! We're here!" Layla shouted as she, Alexa, and Kiley walked into Storm Chargers.

"Oh good," The redhead smiled, appearing from the backroom. "Alexa, register please. Kiley, we just got a shipment of clothes. The boxes are in the backroom. And Layla, there's a customer who has been staring at gloves for the past half hour. He could use some help."

"We're on it," Alexa promised as the three split ways. The strawberry blond slid behind the counter and punched in, setting up her laptop as she waited for something non-boring to happen.

Or, she supposed, she could settle for a customer to come check out.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

There was a flash of bright light, and two females, stuck back-to-back, appeared.

"Ugh, get off!" The pink-haired one, Kapri, groaned. "You're hurting me!"

"Yeah; well, you're on my-" Brown-haired Marah was cut off as they both noticed Shane skating nearby.

"Wasn't that a power ranger?" Marah asked, wide-eyed. Kapri just looked at her.

"Yeah, you think?" She said as the two struggled to stand up. "C'mon!"

"I was right!" Marah exclaimed happily as she held up a device that scanned Shane, and then beeped, telling her he was the red ranger. "It's definately a ranger!"

"Oh, yeah, and what do we do when we see a ranger, huh?" Her sister shot back. "C'mon!" She yelled when Marah just sat there looking confused.

"Don't rush me!" Marah pouted. As Kapri turned away, she opened the device. "Command, ship, send. There!" She exclaimed, holding it up to the sky.

Another flash of light, and then there stood a monster who looked like a mix of a light socket and a magnet.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! It's time to make some connections!" He laughed evilly, heading off to go find the first of his prey.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Alexa groaned, furiously stabbing one of the buttons on the cash register. "Kelly!" She yelled. "The register doesn't like me!"

"And that's a shock how?" Layla snorted.

The redheaded owner just sighed, coming over to help Alexa out. "Press this button right here," She said, pressing a non descript gray one. The register's tray shot open.

"Oh..." Alexa smiled sheepishly as the door rang and in came a dark-skinned male in red holding a skateboard.

"Hey Kel," The male said.

"Hey Shane," Kelly smiled. "Shane, meet Alexa. Alexa, Shane."

"Nice to meet you," Alexa offered as she tried to open the tray again by herself.

"New in town?" Shane asked, looking slightly forlorn.

"Been here about a week and a half with my best friends," Alexa nodded.

"Is everything okay? Anything you want to talk about?" The owner asked the male.

Shane blinked, then looked over at Alexa.

"I'm not here," She promised, leaving the register to Kelly and going to help Kiley deal with the 'evil clothes rack monster'.

Shane sighed, rubbing his head. "You're a good boss, right?"

"No one's ever quit on me," She replied.

"So...how do you do it? What's the trick?"

CRASH.

"Dammit Kiley!"

"Agh! Alexa! Save me from the evil monster!"

"Layla, put the broom down NOW!"

The store lapsed into silence again, and Kelly sighed, turning her attention back to the male in front of her.

"There's no trick. You just...work with them. Give them a chance. We're more...like teammates, y'know?"

"Yeah, but...how can you be sure things won't get messed up if you don't do them yourself?" The skateboarder wanted to know.

"I trust the people around me. Especially my friends," The redhead smiled as Shane looked pensive. "Take Alexa, Layla, and Kiley for example. I haven't known them long, but I trust them to do things right. Even if it takes Layla chasing Kiley around the store with a broom to do so."

Silence settled around them, and then they could hear a voice outside.

"Put me down!"

"What was that?" Kelly asked as Shane turned around. As things went flying by the store window, her three employees ran up.

"What's up?" Kiley asked.

"Don't know...stay here," Shane told the four females, nodding at them and taking out the door. "I'll check."

Layla huffed indignantly as the skateboarder disappeared out the door. "Males. Why are they such idiots?"

Alexa glanced at her two best friends, then looked at Kelly. "We'll be right back Kels."

"But, you guys-"

"We're taking our thirty-minute break!" Kiley called cheerfully as they ran out the door.

"Guys-"

"Don't worry! We'll be fine!" Layla yelled.

"-I don't give thirty minute breaks," The owner groaned.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

Shane ran down a set of stairs where he came face-to-face with a monster...he was pulling people into giant piles and then turning them into metal.

"So what's up with this?" Shane snapped, sliding into a fighting position.

"I think I'm lost!" The monster replied cheerfully. "Can you tell me where I might find a power ranger?"

"There's one right in front of you, you idiot!" The slightly whiny and annoyed tone of Kapri yelled.

"I thought he looked familiar," The monster nodded. "Take-that!" He yelled, throwing a power blast at the skateboarder.

"Whoa!" Shane ducked and rolled. Something metal caught him in the stomach and he winced.

"This is fun! Do you think your little playmates have the metal to join us?"

"I can take you myself tin can!" Shane hissed.

"Oh you think so?" The monster laughed, throwing more blasts at him. The teenager jumped over the rail, dodging various metal objects before landing on the ground.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Ugh, that looked like it hurt," Kiley whispered.

"Don't you think we should help him?" Layla said pointedly to their leader.

Alexa shook her head. "He's courageous enough to take on one of Lothor's creations by himself; let's see what he's got."

Layla and Kiley exchanged glances, but said nothing.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"What's up Cam?" Tori asked as the alarms went off.

"It's Shane," The tech replied, pointing at the screen. "...And some weird magnethead thing. I tapped into the police surveilance system when I saw the power readings were off the chart."

"We better help him," Tori said, looking over at Dustin. He nodded, and the two ran towards the exit out of Ninja Ops.

"Wait," Sensei called, and the two halted, spinning around. "I will let you know when it is time."

The yellow and blue rangers shared disbelieving looks.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Whoa!" Shane cried as he dodged a kick from the metalhead he was facing. It was soon obvious that he couldn't do much in non-morphed state, so he smirked, getting into position.

"NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!" He called, quickly morphing into the red ranger. "POWER OF AIR!"

At that moment, he could've sworn he heard gasps, but he shook it off. "Get ready to be recycled!" He taunted his foe.

"What's the matter, ranger?" The monster teased. "Your friends not... Sticking with you?"

"I told you, I don't need them!"

"Have it your way," The monster chuckled.

"I always do!" Shane spat back.

"Take this!" The monster gathered magnetic energy, before releasing it at Shane.

"Ahhh!" The red ranger cried as he was dragged all the way towards an old car.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"He just made a Burger King reference!" Kiley gasped.

"Kiles! Not important right now!" Layla snapped. "What's important is a fellow ninja is getting his butt kicked!"

Alexa nodded. "I say we help him out. What do you think?"

"Let's do it!" Kiley and Layla chroused.

"HURRICANE STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"

A fighting suit appeared in a flurry of white flashes on Alexa's body. She looked up, and a white helmet snapped onto her head. Above her visor was a golden embelm of a fox.

"White Hurricane Ranger! Power of ice!"

In a flash of black smoke, a black suit covered Layla's body. She too looked up, and a black helmet snapped into place, a twinkling golden embelm of a snake perched on her forehead.

"Black Hurricane Ranger! Power of fire!"

Purple swirls surronded Kiley and, when they died down, she stood in a purple version of the ranger suit. She looked up, and her helmet was donned. On it was a golden embelm of a giraffe.

"Purple Hurricane Ranger! Power of energy!"

"Oh, my god, this is so sweet!" Kiley squealed. Layla rolled her eyes behind her helmet.

"C'mon guys, we've got a fellow ranger to save," The fire ninja said, and the three made their way towards the battle.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"And...CUT!" The monster exclaimed, hitting the red ranger squarely. Soon he was buried under a whole bunch of metal. "Heh heh heh..."

"I...can't handle this alone!" The red ranger started, but was quickly cut off.

"OI METALHEAD!" A voice exclaimed, and the monster turned around.

"More rangers? Wait...They don't come in black, white, and purple!"

"They do now!" The purple one exclaimed excitedly, seemingly bouncing on her toes.

The monster growled. "I don't have time for this...KELZAKS!" At once the black-and-red minions appeared, surronding the three new mysterious rangers.

"This was so not in the handbook!" The black one groaned.

"Now...where were we?" The monster chuckled, turning back around to face Shane.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Tori! Dustin! I need your help!" The Shane on screen called.

"Now?" The earth ninja asked, whirling around to face his Sensei.

"Now," The guinea pig nodded.

"Let's do it," Tori said, coming to stand next to Dustin. "NINJA STORM, RANGER FORM, HA!"

"Power of water!"

"Power of earth!"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Stupid! Effing! Kelzak!" Layla yelled, punching the crap out of one minion who was trying to throw her onto the ground.

"Hey, Ice, I think Fire needs some anger management," Kiley giggled as she wielding her weapon, a large double-edged purple axe. "Energy axe!"

"And this is news...how?" Alexa grinned beneath her helmet as she ducked under a Kelzak's punch. "Ice lance!"

"Very funny guys," Layla grumbled, pulling out her own weapon. "Fire bow!" She called, releasing an arrow, which lit on fire, then split into five.

Suddenly two blurs, one light blue, the other yellow, sped around the warehouse before landing, having obviously attacked the nasty magnet.

"Ow!" The monster yelled, flying into a pile of boxes.

"Hey," Kiley grinned. "It's the other rangers."

"Good, they saved Shane," Layla sighed. "FUCK! Where the hell do these things keep coming from?" She yelled as more Kelzaks appeared.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Shane!" Tori called out. "Are you okay?"

"Fine now!" The red ranger replied, pushing off all the junk that was piled on top of him. "You...you guys came!"

"Of course we did," Tori smiled.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones, man. When did we get white, purple, and black rangers?" Dustin wanted to know as the other three in ranger suits continued to fight off Kelzaks.

"Dunno, dude," Shane shrugged. "Hey...I can't believe I was such a jerk."

"Oh, I totallly can," The yellow ranger piped up.

"Dustin!" Tori slapped his arm as Shane laughed.

"What? No, no! I'm just busting on ya bro," The earth ninja laughed, clasping hands with his leader.

"Look, we know you're great at this stuff. Just, don't forget you're not alone," Tori smiled.

"I know," Shane sighed. "And right now, you have no idea how glad I am about that."

"Great Hallmark moment!" The black ranger yelled from across the hall. "BUT THERE'S A FREAKING MAGNET MONSTER ABOUT TO THROW SOMETHING AT YOU THREE!"

The wind rangers looked up, and, true to the black ranger's words, they dodged a giant metal...grating of some sort.

"Pardon me, but I haven't finished destroying you yet!"

"Think again!" Shane scoffed.

"Dream on," Tori added.

"NINJA AIR ASSAULT!" Shane pushed the gigantic magnet out of the warehouse, Tori and Dustin close behind. The three pulled out their ninja swords and promptly began to attack.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Get the heck away from my new shiny spandex!" Kiley yelled, cutting a Kelzak's head off.

"Uhm...okay then," Alexa sweatdropped as the three girls managed to finish off the minions.

"C'mon guys!" Layla yelled, and the three ran out to find their counterparts.

"...Storm Striker!" The wind ninjas called.

"I want one of those! Ice, why didn't you order us one!" Kiley whined.

Layla smacked her forehead as the three Hurricane ninjas watched the wind rangers conjure a gigantic ball out of nowhere, firing it on the monster, who promptly blew up.

"Yeah, alright!"

"We did it!" The blue one smiled.

"Together. Like it's supposed to be," Shane smiled.

"Nice job!" Alexa called, immediatly focusing the wind rangers' attention on her, Layla, and Kiley as they walked towards them.

"Yeah, you guys really rocked," Layla nodded.

"Dude...did Cam like forget to tell us about you or something?" The yellow one asked, scratching his helmet.

"...Who is Cam?" Kiley tilted her head slightly to the side.

"...Uh..."

"Whatever," Layla said. At that moment, all three females pulled off their helmets.

"...Whoa, don't I know you three from somewhere?" Shane asked curiously.

"Alexa," The strawberry blonde said, trying to trigger the red ranger's memory. "Kelly hired us."

"Oh, right dude! Uhm, okay, guys, meet Alexa, Layla, and Kiley. Girls, this is Dustin, and that's Tori."

"Hey," The Hurricane rangers and Tori chroused.

"Dudes," Dustin nodded.

"We'll be here whenever you need us," Alexa informed the wind rangers. "Just holler and we'll be there."

"Sweet!" Shane smiled.

"Guys, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there's a twenty-foot version of the monster you fought!" Layla said suddenly, and three of the rangers turned around.

"Talk about a giant magnet!" Kiley giggled.

"Looks like he put on a few," Shane said.

"You might wanna try cutting down on carbs," Dustin suggested.

"Jump!" Tori cried, and all six ninjas leapt out of the way.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Uhm, so, does your Cam like have anything big and gigantic?" Alexa yelled at the red ranger.

"Uh, I dunno, dude..." Shane scratched his head.

"As a matter of fact," Cam's voice came over Shane's morpher. "I do. Rangers, listen closely. Hidden in a subterranian hangar are three powerful robotic assault vehicles. Now that Lothor's raised the stakes, we have no choice but to call on them."

"Okay, I have no idea what your technical advisor just said at all," Alexa said, Layla, Kiley, and Dustin nodding along with her.

Cam's voice sighed. "Guys, I'm sending you some big time backup!"

"ohhhh..." Kiley giggled. "Sounds cool."

"The Hawkzord...the dolphinzord...and the lionzord. They matrilize through holographic portals, and I've adapted them to operate under your command, using your ninja powers of air, water, and earth. The zords are equipped with an arsenal of state-of-the-art weaponry that you can access by using the power disks on your morphers. I'll be sending you new power disks as you master each skill level."

"Oh...dudes, look!" Kiley said, pointing to the giant red bird flying above their heads.

"Oh yeah, the Hawkzord's all mine!" The red ranger said excitedly.

"That's right Shane," Cam said, speaking up once more. "You pilot the Hawkzord. Tori, use your powers over water to command the dolphinzord."

"Well, that makes sense," The only female wind ranger said, as Alexa laughed.

"Dustin," Cam spoke up again. "You'll have control over the mighty lionzord."

"That's massive, dude!" The yellow ranger replied excitedly. Layla just slapped a hand to her helmet-covered forehead.

"Those are flash new rides," Shane said as the six rangers stared up at the massive assault vehicles.

"Okay, so I know we just met you, but hook us up!" Kiley spoke into her morpher. "...Please," She added after a moment's thought.

There was a laugh. "I'll see what I can do."

"Alright!" Layla and Alexa high-fived.

"I knew Cam was up to something!" Dustin told Tori, as the winds had been having their own side conversation.

"Can we get back to work?" The blue ranger snapped irritably.

"Let's do it!" Shane said, and all three leapt into the air and entered their zords' cockpit.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Oh...so jealous..." Layla muttered.

Alexa patted her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll get hooked up sooner or later."

"C'mon, kick magnet butt!" Kiley yelled at their counterparts in the sky.

"Check it out..." Shane's voice said over their morphers. "These are pretty cool..."

"Dude, I got seat warmers!" Dustin exclaimed from his lionzord, causing all three Hurricane rangers to burst out laughing. "What's so funny...?"

"Just...y'know, nevermind," Alexa choked out between giggles.

"Anyway," Tori said, calling the earth ninja and hurricane ninjas' attentions back to the fight. "Let's get this guy!"

"You think you can stop me with something made of metal?" The monster laughed, lowering his magnets towards them. "I'm a MAGNET!"

"The first step to getting better is accepting who you are!" Kiley chirped.

"Let's fight fire with fire!" Shane said, the magnet's attack having no effect. "Flame attack!" His entire zord flamed, surronding the magnet in a giant tornado of fire. "Check out these turbos, man, I'm fired up!"

"NOT FAIR!" Layla yelped from the ground. "My element! MINEEEE!" She yelled at Shane.

Kiley and Alexa just giggled.

"Surf's up...dude!" Tori said from her zord. As a giant wave rushed in, her zord began bouncing the magnet on it's nose, jumping and playing in the water happily. "He is all washed up!" The water ninja continued as her dolphin smacked the magnet away with it's tail. "She shoots, she scores!"

"Okay...I agree. Want!" Alexa groaned from behind her helmet.

"I know, right?" Layla sighed.

"Good for two!" Shane said.

"Woohoo!" Tori's voice came out of their morphers. "Dolphin victory dance!" She continued as her zord jumped up and down, twittering happily.

"How do you like this?" A arm extended out of nowhere, clasping around Tori's zord.

"No! He's got me!"

"Are being being obvious?" Kiley asked, tilting her head. "If so...I'm wearing purple!"

"So not helpful," Layla groaned.

"Hang on!" As soon as the words were out of Shane's mouth, the magnet's other arm extended, clamping around the hawkzord.

"Hey, uhm, Cam person?" Kiley asked her morpher. "THIS IS WHY WE NEED ZORDS!"

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Pretty birdie!" The magnet chuckled as he waved his arms around.

"Hey! Watch the fin!" Tori shouted angrily. "Dustin!"

"Guess it's up to me," The earth ninja sighed. "I'll pick...you!" He pressed a random button. "...It's the lion tornado blast!"

"Okay, I'm starting to agree...he ripped off from the Hurricane Academy's elements!" Alexa grumbled.

The lionzord roared, spinning it's head in a circle as it gathered a tornado around it. Dustin promptly fired the blast at the magnet, laughing as pieces of earth flew into the air. "Now that's what I call blowing chunks!"

"DUSTIN! STOP IT WITH THE PUNS!" Alexa and Layla chroused.

"Sorry dudes..." Dustin said as Tori and Shane were freed from the magnet head's grasp.

"Thanks Dustin, you rock!" Tori smiled.

"And roar!" Kiley giggled.

"Kiley!" Alexa and Layla snapped.

"Oh right...sorry."

"Good job dude!" Shane said, feeling the need to show his appreciation.

"No problem," The yellow ranger replied. "Now let's show him some real muscle! After burst, fire!" He commanded, and his zord shot forward, slamming into the magnet and causing it to promptly explode.

"Yeah, awesome, they did it!" Alexa exclaimed happily.

"Magnet dude, you're headed for the scrap pile!" Dustin chuckled.

"Dustin! No puns!" Layla groaned.

"Wait..." Kiley said. "He's remagnetizing!"

"Is that even a word?" Alexa asked the redhead.

"...I dunno..."

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"I'M BACK!" The magnet laughed creepily.

"Oh, man!" Dustin sighed, slamming his fist on his console. "What is with this?"

"It must be his magnetic personality," Tori informed the yellow ranger.

"Great...I don't know what we're going to do now!" Shane groaned.

"Think!" Tori urged.

"Yes, Shane," Sensei's face appeared on the red ranger's come unit. "You do know. Feel what is inside you...your ninja powers will help to guide you."

"...The scroll! One has the strength of three!"

"Good idea!" Dustin nodded.

"Alright, let's do it!" The last of the three agreed.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Want...badly!" Kiley gasped as the three ninjas' on the ground watched the three zords come together.

"We did it!" Shane's voice said over their morphers.

"It's a MEGAzord," Tori laughed.

"Mega cool!" The earth ninja grinned.

"Okay, seriously..." Layla turned to Alexa and Kiley. "He needs an intervention."

"Mega fools!" The giant magnet yelled. "Try...this!" And he unleashed his magnetic attack...again.

"Guys, look!" Kiley pointed to where the megazord was calmly walking towards it's foe.

"It's not even fazed..." Layla said with longing as they watched metal bounce off the megazord.

"Cam! What next?" Shane's voice asked.

"This is all I got! Make it last!" The tech replied. "Follow the cues on your prompt screen. The disks will activate the megazord's power level."

"Guys! Do what I do!" Shane's voice said.

Kiley burst into giggles. Layla facepalmed. "You are so...immature."

"I know!" The energy ninja replied. "Isn't it great?"

"No," The tall blonde retorted.

**_xxxxxxxxxx_**

"Inserting power disk in sphere drive!"

"You got it Shane!" Dustin replied as he and Tori mimicked their leader's actions.

"Activating power sphere!" Tori spoke up. "...Now!"

"Okay, you guys, I am officially jealous," Alexa's voice said from their morphers as their new weapon, the Serpent Sword, appeared in from of them.

"It is kinda awesome," Dustin replied to the ice ninja.

"Focus, Dustin. Ninjazord, multiply!" Shane commanded, and two more megazords appeared.

"Three against one? That's not fair!" The magnet whined.

"Ready!"

"Aim!"

"Fire!" Dustin commanded and, one after the other, each megazord's sword unleashed a deadly slash.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"Oh yeah!" Alexa cried as the magnet exploded, and the three megazords merged back into one.

"We did it!" Tori's voice said happily.

"We sure did."

"Nice teamwork guys!" Shane commented.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

"All the people are back to normal," Cam said, turning around to face the three wind rangers.

"We got zords, huh? How stoked am I!" Dustin exclaimed excitedly.

"They are not toys, Dustin," Sensei sighed. "As ninjas, you know never to escalate a battle."

"No, no, that's cool with me, man," The earth ninja replied.

"Now that you have learned to work as one, the balance of power will always be on your side," The guinea pig said as he finished his puzzle. The three rangers smiled when they saw it was of megazord.

"If working as one means new zords, there will be no more complaints from me," Shane joked.

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in," A new voice said, and all five occupants of Ninja Ops turned to see Alexa, Kiley, and Layla standing in the doorway.

"Hurricane Ninjas..." Sensei said solemnly, and at once the light atmosphere in the room turned somber. "We have much to talk about."

"That we do, Sensei Watanabe," Alexa said as she stepped forward, Layla and Kiley flanking her. "That we do."

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

**A/N: I apologize if I missed any grammar or spelling mistakes, just let me know and I'll try to fix them.**

**Yay! The Hurricanes appear as rangers...and now everyone's working together.**

**Evil cliffhangar! MWAHAHA!**

**Review please!**

**~RAWR the Green Ranger  
**


End file.
